transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Grimlock
Grimlock (グリムロック, Gurimurokku) is a wild card among the Autobots. Huge and powerful, he is also ego-maniacal, impatient and willful. He views Optimus Prime as a weak leader, too afraid to make the tough calls and act on instinct. As such Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. As leader of a Wrecker team called: the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. Shockwave's experiments not only granted Grimlock a new alternate form, but increased his power tenfold. Unfortunately this was at the cost of his intelligence. While he is far from stupid, Shockwave's experiments have made it more difficult for the former field commander to think rationally and made his already prominent rage issues all the more severe. Fortunately his team, reborn as the Dinobots, have become more tight-knit than ever. Together they are helping overcome his disgust at what Shockwave has done to him and see the advantages of his new power. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Crispin Freeman (English; War for Cybertron), Gregg Berger (English; Fall of Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; War for Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; Fall of Cybertron) Grimlock is known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock enjoys smashing things first and asking questions later. Due to Shockwave's experiments, Grimlock has been left with a malfunctioning voice processor and an alt-mode inspired by a distant primitive world. Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian tank, but after being experimented by Shockwave, Grimlock was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex). Gallery File:1675grimlock_alt_form.png|Grimlock's beast mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Dinobots **Swoop **Slug **Snarl **Sludge *Zeta Prime *Rodimus *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *other Autobots Family Neutral *Optimus Prime Rivals *Megatron Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites He wields his prized energon sword in battle. History Grimlock was a gladiator from Kaon, but chose to join the Autobots early on in the war. His has neutral views of Optimus Prime and shock and awe approach to combat meant he was not regarded as a great leader, but he has survived long enough to earn a high rank of the Wreckers and command of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Grimlock and Swoop were two powerful best friends who'd apparently taken no side in the war for the planet. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, came to them to recruit them to the cause. Grimlock dismissed the Decepticon threat, claiming they were "too stupid" to mess with him and Swoop. The Autobots tried to explain that the Dark Energon could ravage Cybertron permanently, but Grimlock and Ironhide almost came to blows. Optimus began playing to Grimlock's self-centered ego, saying no one was stronger than Grimlock and Swoop, to the former's pleasure. Ironhide and Bumblebee joined in, but adding that with Dark Energon, Megatron and his forces could be stronger than Grimlock and Swoop. Grimlock decided that he and Swoop would consider joining the Autobots, but just as negotiations were to begin, Grimlock noticed Swoop had been missing since the Autobots arrived. Grimlock said they would speak once Swoop was rescued from the Decepticons. Once Swoop was safe, he immediately joined the Autobots in gratitude. Grimlock declared he wouldn't join the Autobots yet, but tag along to protect his best friend. Grimlock subsequently actively participated in the campaigns to save the Core of Cybertron. Grimlock said that even though the Decepticon army was waiting for them at the Core, all they'd wait for from him was a butt-kicking. Ironhide pondered aloud if it was a good idea to bring Grimlock along, but as Optimus put it, "Do you want to be the one to argue with them?" Grimlock also participated in the battle against the massive Decepticon Trypticon, and presumably stayed behind with Optimus on Cybertron while the Autobot population evacuated the planet. Grimlock was apparently wandering around an Energon purification station the Autobots had been using, and picked a fight with the Autobots. To his utter surprise, the Autobots beat Grimlock, and he finally joined them. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Before the Great Exodus, Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition Force were ordered to help guard the Ark prior to its launch. However, they picked up unusual energy emissions from the Sea of Rust and Grimlock had them steal a dropship to go investigate. It turned out Shockwave and his Insecticons had discovered an ancient Cybertronian Space Bridge. They battled the Insecticons but four of the team were captured. Shockwave decided to use them as guinea pigs in an experiment, using the DNA of creatures discovered on an energy-rich planet to reformat the LSCF into massively powerful dinosaur forms. While all members of the team were experimented on, Grimlock's change was the most extreme. Shockwave rerouted a large amount of the energy for his cerebral circuitry in order to boost his already impressive physical strength. Once the change was complete, Grimlock was more powerful and durable than almost any other Cybertronian, but the changes left him mentally impaired, limiting his ability to think. In order to control him, Shockwave placed an inhibitor in Grimlock which prevented him from transforming. Following a pain-based test, the restrained Grimlock was approached by a recently ousted Starscream, who offered to free Grimlock in exchange for his help battling Megatron. Grimlock proposed a counter-offer: grabbing the less than cautious Starscream and using him as a projectile to smash the control console. Now free, Grimlock made his way through the duplicate space-bridge tower Shockwave and his Insecticons had constructed, leaving a path of destruction and dead bodies in his wake. He eventually managed to track down and free Swoop. Grimlock was perturbed to see Swoop's personality remained the same, as did his ability to transform. It didn't help that Swoop greatly enjoyed his new form and that unlike Grimlock, Swoop couldn't remember the torture they had endured. The pair attempted to track down Slug but, just before reaching his containment lab, was intercepted by Hardshell who tried to slow them down using a mounted turret. Working together, Swoop and Grimlock defeated the Insecticon and used his face to open a door. Arriving at Slug's lab, they found a massive tunnel leading to the depths of the tower, where the Insections were feeding on unlucky Decepticons. Separated from Swoop, Grimlock was taunted by Shockwave and Kickback for his inability to transform. Enraged, he chased Kickback down before being attacked by a giant Insecticon. Grimlock defeated it, but Kickback's taunts about his defeat in the Sea of Rust angered him to such a degree, he over-rode Shockwave's block and transformed to his T''. ''rex form. Making short work of Kickback's forces, he drove the Insecticon to retreat...straight into a collapsing door, brought down by Slug. Reunited, Grimlock and Slug made their way to the exterior base of the tower where they met with Swoop. The trio then travelled through the Insecticon infested area, eventually stumbling upon Snarl, trapped in a forcefield and being tortured by Sharpshot. While Slug and Swoop tried to free Snarl, Grimlock battled the Insecticons and brought down the forcefield generator. He then slaughtered a terrified Sharpshot. At Slug's suggestion, they made their way to a place where Snarl could be repaired. The LSCF made their way to an observation deck which not only oversaw Shockwave's space bridge, but contained files on the forms Shockwave had forced upon them, including the one he had planned for the missing Sludge. It was then the team threw aside their previous name and took the title Sharpshot and Kickback and given them, the Dinobots. In the lab, Slug revealed the tower's purpose in transporting the Decepticons to an energy-rich planet and, against Grimlock's wishes, contacted Prime. Grimlock updated Optimus but refused to rally together, deciding that the Dinobots would handle things their way. Unfortunately, Shockwave activated the space bridge and Grimlock was thrown into the air. Saved by Swoop, he was transported close to the control center of the tower before the winds became too much, separating them. Crashing into the tower, Grimlock tried to sneak up on Shockwave, but found himself once more restrained. As Shockwave finalised procedures with Megatron, a furious Grimlock transformed himself free, tore off Shockwave's left arm, and smashed the control console. Unfortunately, this massively destabilised the tower and it collapsed before he could escape. However, as the Dinobots watched the tower collapse, something was transported from the space bridge to the now unstable wormhole formed above Cybertron... Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:Dinobot leaders Category:Gladiators Category:Autobot Gladiators